Smax vs
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Geoff Smax stated the quest, "Why are you walkin' towards HeadQuarters like criminally insane maniac science villains? May I ask you that"! Manhattan Jonathan Osterman replied, "Do you not mean super villains"? Jeff answered that query by saying, O.K.; they're criminally insane: let's lay down the law. That didn't even make sense. Their mental faculties are impaired. So let's!
1. Chapter 1

Meredith

Five Six Grove, Apartment

Morin Seven Six Two Four Eight

Six Zero Two, Two, Two

Four Last S.S. Numbers; Five Six One, One

Act Two Toy Box and Jeff Smax vs. the Watchmen!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Geoff Smax stated the quest, "Why are you walkin' towards HeadQuarters like criminally insane maniac science villains? May I ask you that"!

(Manhattan) Jonathan Osterman replied, "Do you not mean super villains"?

Jeff answered that query by saying, **O.K.; they're criminally insane: let's lay down the law. That didn't even make sense. Their mental faculties are impaired. So let's take 'em down. **

Toy Box replied; **they're not criminals if they don't understand American terms in our language such as science villains. They could be from Russia and something's lost in the translation. **

Jeff said, **Box, I don't need to play Good Cop Bad Cop, now. Let's just take them down and let a judge sort 'em. **

Mr. Dreiberg Nite-Owl talked next, **Osterman, why didn't you say we were science-heroes. Obviously, that's what people**** call**** mystery-women, men in this time. **

Manhattan said, "It's not logical. Humanity calls us super heroes. They call us science heroes instead of super heroes. They are misinformed. I don't understand them".

Laurie Silk Spectre answered, "Uhh, I'm pretty sure you understand that they mean super hero when they are saying the term science hero, Doctor, right"!

Manhattan said, "It is not logic, therefore I can not comprehend".

Ms. Juspekwicz said, "It is logical too! Super-heroes are called science-heroes here, so just agree with us that we're science heroes and the Minutemen can tell these two we're not super criminals, it's that simple Osterman";

Jeff said: ": You want Smax to say something that is logical and in the line of the conversation we're having, Boy Blue? How about the word, **Smack**"! Jeff opened his arms with Jeff's fists and arms tensed; a giant blue energy hand flew out from Smax's body; crammed Manhattan through a building!

Mr. Dreiberg pulled a cylinder off Nite-Owl's belt like a gun and then said, I don't know the limits of Manhattan's power, but you may have killed Manhattan.

Toy Box Ms. Slinger opened Miss Slinger's Jack in the box's lid towards Nite Owl's face: from a far distance as though it were a gun: crying out, "Hey, Batfake, drop the explosive trigger thingy or I fire my mad scientist weapon".

Dreiberg cried back, "Both **of you are killers**! Shut your mouth! Shut your filthy face"! Dreiberg shot a laser at Miss Slinger and a baby's doll torso with toy robot legs jumped out of Box's small Jack-in-the-box brandishing its own Erector Set/Tinker Toy arm with Chinese throwing star hand spinning at Dreiberg. Dreiberg cut with laser the throwing star and doll body in half.

Jeff clenched both fists, looked down very seriously as if to concentrate and drew Smax's elbows in to say, **I said it once: I'll say it one more time:** **smack!** A flat energy palm came from Smax's body and smashed Dreiberg backward bodily: knocking the Laser Cylinder from Nite-Owl's grasp and down the ramp a distance, rolling to a stop at the road's side. Smax then yelled and screamed, _**now none of you will move:**_ **if you**: **any of you** **move, I will pulverize your bones to dust:** **hands up! **

Mr. Kovacs (Rorschach) calmly and slowly took Rorschach's gloved hands from Rorschach's overcoat pockets and slowly raised Rorschach's leather gloved hands. Kovacs simply said, "Hrm":

Laura Jupiter the Silk Spectre Two slowly yet gracefully lifted the Silk Spectre Two's hands aloft. Laurie Jupiter indignantly whispered to Kovacs, **Rorschach you are supposed to be the one whom has experience with gimmicky crime-fighters, Boy Wonder. Rush that female vigilante officer, will you already? **

Kovacs said quietly to Laurie, **I'm more used to attacking criminals with knives. I am not used to attacking punks with guns. I try not to**:

Laurie answered, **I hate you: Rorschach. **

Box aimed Slinger's small toy box over the wheel cover of the front ball of the police car had rolled in on and grabbed the C. B. radio receiver and spoke into it: requesting backup: we've got four science villains, here: that've attacked me and Jeff, calmly as possible.

The two-headed woman on the other end said quickly, **I'm going to send backup**:

Kovacs yelled to Laurie, "If you insist Laurie: ": Kovacs dove in-front of the front wheel of the cop car in front of Box, and Box, missed Miss Slinger's shot, distracted.

Kovacs punched Miss Slinger in the gut and knocked the Jack in the Box backward with Rorschach's elbow.

Laurie dove catching the Toy Box device to see if Spectre Two could find anything inside it for a weapon: as Smax' energy fist barely missed Spectre Two: saying **Rorschach, I could have been killed by that very energy punch. Why did**:

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

_Approximate Words Counted 200

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

Intro: Potter and the Twilight Darkness

by

Mark Walt Meredith

What would come to be of Harold Potter: if Aunt 'Tunia Dursley and Uncle Vernon: instead of all the strangeness they lived after Mr. Potter put young Mr. Potter's self in spell school: Aunt 'Tunia Dursley 'n' Uncle Vernon just transferred Mr. Potter to the spirit-crushing school in Twilight?! Mr. Potter doesn't get any more knowledge about spells and becomes a freak and outcast in school just like Ed Cullen: but help comes from an unexpected source and Ed Cullen reaches out to help the acquaintance that he sees around high school that needs help. Rowlings owns young Mr. Potter: the pages are numbered approximately, where each page ends if the story were double-spaced: along with my name and an abbreviation of the name of the story so one doesn't forget the story one's reading.

The End

_Approximately Word Counted 1,800

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

Harry Potter's Dark Twilight, Shadows of the Soul

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The horrible Uncle Dursley + Petunia Dursley one day after their strange nephew had gone away to a weird military school where all sorts of weirdness adventures had happened: 'Tunia and Mr. Dursley just looked at each other strangely one day.

What did this mean: though?! Certainly, people look at each other all the time: but this was in a different way somehow. How to explain this I know not. It was just a whim that Mr. Dursley and 'Tunia just decided to turn to each other at that moment.

Call it a strange twist of fate or whatever you want. Mr. Dursley and 'Tunia knew what the other was thinking: somehow. Both of them at the same time said exactly the same thing, "We're not normal any more. Let's move."

Therefore, Dursley and Potter alike had to pack their things and go to move to someplace that the Dursleys thought that people were odd: away from decent, well-mannered Englishmen. The only place that Mr. Dursley could think that weird people lived was in America. Now: Americans aren't really weird in the same degree that Mr. Dursley thought: but Mr. Dursley wasn't as afraid of what Americans thought of Mr. Dursley's strange family as Mr. Dursley was afraid of Mr. Dursley's friends thinking that the Dursley Family was weird on Privet Dr. Moreover, when Mr. Dursley moved: Mr. Dursley was also giving up on having decent friendships with other decent families.

Meredith-2 'ter's Dark Twilight, Shadows of the Soul

That's not to say that there aren't decent families in America. It's just that Mr. Dursley thought that American families were weird before Mr. Dursley got to America: so Mr. Dursley didn't pay attention when American families stared at Mr. Dursley whenever Mr. Dursley's wife turned into a balloon and floated away, nor, whatever else happened after they were in America for a while. Mr. Dursley became some kind of happier walking around in Mr. Dursley's little world minding only Mr. Dursley's self and nobody else after Mr. Dursley figured out Mr. Dursley's way of not caring what other families thought. After the Dursley/Potter family went to America: Mr. Dursley actually got used to how often strange things happened: even though Mr. Dursley hadn't ever figured out that Mr. Dursley had achieved it: nor realized how Mr. Dursley had gone and done it with Mr. Dursley's own little actions himself.

Harold Potter was maddened and resentful that I myself had to quit wizard school and move to America. One had said to Mr. Dursley and 'Tunia awhile after Mr. Dursley and 'Tunia had told me that they were moving: I told them, "America stinks:" nevertheless, I didn't really mean that. One didn't hold any ill feelings towards America: just hard feelings, about moving to a whole different place where I had to sacrifice just to move and get used to any place where everybody hated Potter because one was, that new kid, and have to, learn the ropes, of this, new place, that, I didn't choose to go to. When one first arrived there, it was a sad day for one: so the first thing one did was break away from the rest of, my family, and escape to the woods.

Potter found a part of the woods that was leafy and the trees were low: and one went for a slow walk with one's hands in my pockets but it wasn't like the forests of Liverpool. It didn't feel the same. One could tell that one wasn't in the forests of England. The forest wouldn't feel the same and the forests definitely didn't look the same as England.

One probably would never find the legendary creatures of magic here that were in the forests of England.

Meredith-3 'Rry Potter's Dark Twilight, Shadows of the Soul

Those some sorts of forests were all the way in the British Kingdom: those creatures were all the way in the Kingdom of Britain. When I thought about all of the spells that one was going to learn ahead of one just before Potter had my education in wizardry so suddenly cut off: like a man's life when his throat is so suddenly cut from behind by a stranger:

Another day one was walking around uneasily in school: in the lunch room: practically pacing around in circles after I had finished Potter's disgusting lunch tray: my hands in one's pockets yet again. Some guy who looked like some kind of: like a loner: too: he happened to be walking with his tray: like he didn't want to eat but the pangs in his stomach finally got the best of him. Edward was walking to his own usual table when that guy saw one and said, "Hey: you're that New Kid, aren't you? You are The New Kid from Liverpool: right?"

Meredith-4 'ry Potter's Dark Twilight, Shadows of the Soul

Potter replied, "Finally: someone who's in America gets around to accidentally calling the Kingdom of Britain: what he's supposed to call it_: _ I'm, The New English Kid_: _so what: you want to tease my accent some more yet again?! What do ya' want?"

The other Kid said, **I didn't call you that on accident or anything. That's what, you people, across the pond; prefer to call it, right? Liverpool. I didn't call it that by accident I just didn't want to offend you.**

I then said, **I'm not going to change my accent for any of you! Not as long as one could help it! None of you know what it's like to be on the outside! You don't know what it's like to be different:** one had stopped.

For long enough to yell at, the boy teen, and the guy, had stopped for long enough to listen to one yell at the, guy, and everybody sitting at the tables around them were looking at Potter as if they had no idea that I felt so deeply about it all. When one realized that Potter had just yelled at him: Potter paused for, a minute, and then broke away from this: **Edward.** Potter had yelled at him and walked off realizing that Potter had gotten out of hand for a second.

Meredith-5 'tter's Dark Twilight, Shadows of the Soul

The Kid that I had just yelled at: called out after me and had said, **I know what it's like to be on the outside:** one stopped for a second: pausing in shock that someone had just said what he had just said: and then I just walked away.

The next day one had walked into the double doors of the lunchroom walking between all of the tables people were sitting at. Nothing had changed: everybody was still calling Potter: The New Kid from boy saw me and walked over beside one and began walking with one. The person said, **hey I'm sorry I got you angry the other day. **

**It seems like you have many problems. Do you want to talk about them with me.**

Potter said, **I don't know: I feel some sort of wrong about talking about them with you right now: but O.K. Come to my table and I'll tell you everything about them.** The Kid and one sat down and I ate a little from the tray: saying, "It's just that everybody hates me because of my accent. People are telling one that the way Potter talks are like the way a little girl talks.

One had found a group of friends and I always was looking for them when one was at school the past few days so that one wouldn't be alone and have nobody to hang around with at this new school: it turns out that they were avoiding me the whole time. The third time I found them all: one of them started screaming and yelling at me. One of the young women in the group screamed that I was always annoying them because I was always saying bloke and lad: and that I sounded stupid. She complained that nobody on Earth knew what lad meant and that I lived on Mars: inside a cave. She said that I was such a boring four-eyed-bookworm and nobody would ever like me in school. I've been spending my time sitting against the wall of the hallway. You don't know what it's like to sit there alone with nothing to do, but wait: "

Meredith-6 Harry Potter's Dark Twi'

The person, said, **boy: you seem to have many problems: but it's O.K. because: you've got a friend in me. We're going to eat together during lunch and you're going to tell me your problems: and that's going to make things that much better until your problems get better or we expire trying to solve them. I'm some kind of a loner when it comes to friends. I tend to spend rest periods walking the halls: thinking about my problems so I'm not ready to give up my alone time, to sit or walk around with ya: Potter: but we're going to sit together during lunch and talk about our problems and that'll help us cope with the people in our life.**

The next day around midmorning break at ten o'clock or so one was sitting alone in the hall for about 15 minutes and finally someone talked to one. Potter didn't know how long one was sitting there without anything to think about but time: but I saw a shadow from the hallway's lights cover the floor Potter was looking down on at one's feet and the shadow crawled up the wall that Potter was sitting up against and surrounded Potter. Potter looked up to see what made the spot of shadiness: as if it were a spotlight around Potter instead: and I had finally realized a spotlight was around me: Potter had saw Edward: holding out Edward's hand out to help Potter get up: as if Edward was also offering Edward's hand out as a sign of friendship: also.

Meredith-7 'ry Potter's Dark Twilight, Shadows of the Soul

That person, said to Potter, **hey: Potter: let's walk: let's talk:**

- - -30- - -

_Approx Count 200

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

AFTER WORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?!

Who knows what happens? Inspire one by putting a review! Tell one what one wants to be happening in the story, next, OK: OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
